


Hidden Link

by UmiSangatsu



Category: Original Story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiSangatsu/pseuds/UmiSangatsu





	Hidden Link

Ich biss in mein Tomaten-Schinken-Sandwich in der einen Hand und scrollte mit der anderen Hand auf der Maus auf dem Bildschirm hoch und runter. Gelangweilt starrte ich auf den Bildschirm. Ich war immer auf denselben Websites unterwegs. Tagein. Tagaus. Es war meist immer derselbe Inhalt.  
Hier eine Spendenaktion für verhungernde Kinder aus Afrika, dort ein lustiges Video mit einer süßen Babykatze.  
Ich seufzte und klickte auf ein Musikvideo. Dann legte ich mein Sandwich zur Seite und tastete nach meiner Wasserflasche. Währenddessen scrollte ich runter in die Kommentare.  
„Wen du das list bist du duhm“  
Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen. Die heutige Jugend wird immer dümmer. Die bekommen nicht Mal mehr einen korrekten deutschen Satz hin.  
Ich scrollte weiter.  
Kanalwerbungen, Fans und seltsame Kommentarunterhaltungen.  
Inmitten dieses Chaos fiel mein Blick plötzlich auf ein Kommentar. Es war einfach nur ein Link. Niemand schien diesen Link zu beachten. Keine Kommentare, keine Likes. Nichts. Nicht Mal in dem Kommentar selbst stand eine Beschreibung zu dem Link oder was er zu bedeuten hatte.  
Ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich schon auf den Link gedrückt und befand mich in einem Chatroom.  
In diesem Chatroom befand sich neben mir nur noch eine einzige Person. Diese tippte schon eifrig eine Nachricht.  
„Willkommen :)“, flackerte über meinen Bildschirm.  
„Hi“, antwortete ich.  
„Hast du Lust auf ein Spiel?“  
„Was für ein Spiel?“  
„Ein Gedankenexperiment.“  
„Ok“  
„:)“  
Ich wartete eine Weile. Es kam jedoch nichts mehr.  
Gerade als ich den Internetbrowser schließen wollte, ploppte plötzlich eine neue Nachricht auf.  
„Würdest du lieber in der Zukunft oder in der Vergangenheit leben?“  
Ich stutzte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Dann tippte ich nach reichlicher Überlegung „in der Zukunft, dann kann ich auch in die Vergangenheit reisen“ ein.  
Das Licht in meinem Zimmer ging einen Moment lang aus, bevor es wieder aufflackerte.  
„Sieh nach draußen.“  
Verwirrt stand ich auf und zog den Rollladen ein Stück nach oben.  
Sofort blendete mich ein grelles Licht. Als sich meine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, bemerkte ich, dass die Straße draußen nicht mehr meine war.  
Also, sie sah zwar immer noch so aus. Aber irgendwie auch nicht. Eben anders.  
Hastig ließ ich den Rollladen nach unten knallen und rannte zurück zum Computer.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Du bist in der Zukunft.“  
„Was? Das ist unmöglich… warum?“  
„Das wolltest du doch. Ich will dir nur zeigen, dass das hier purer Ernst ist.“  
„Was? Aber Wieso…? Wie…?“  
„Das findest du noch heraus.“  
„Wann?“  
„Bald.“  
„Wer bist du?“  
„Du.“  
„Du?“  
„Ich bin du.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht…“  
„…egal…“  
„Ich will nach Hause….“  
„Würdest du lieber alleine oder mit anderen Menschen auf der Welt sein?“  
„Du machst mir Angst…“  
„Beantworte einfach die Frage…. Aber denke gut darüber nach…“  
„Ich mag das Spiel nicht…“  
„Es ist längst kein Spiel mehr….“  
„Was ist es dann?“  
„Dein Leben…“  
„Das kann nicht sein… du bist irre….“  
„Geh nicht raus!“  
„Bb“  
Als ich die Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, drückte ich auf das rote Kreuzchen in der rechten oberen Ecke. Das Fenster schloss sich, doch es ging sofort wieder auf.  
Überrascht versuchte ich es immer wieder. Es half nichts.  
„Du hast alle Menschen dem Tode verurteilt!“  
Diese Nachricht flimmerte plötzlich über meinen Bildschirm. Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter.  
„Sieh dich um… lausche der Stille...“  
Ich hielt inne und horchte auf.  
Keine Motorgeräusche, keine Flugzeuge, kein Menschengeplapper. Nichts außer Stille….  
„Es tut mir leid… ich habe schon wieder versagt….“  
Mit zittrigen Fingern tippte ich eine Nachricht ein: „Was muss ich tun?“  
„Die richtige Entscheidung treffen.“


End file.
